Field of Invention
The present invention relates to inspection technique. More particularly, the present invention relates to method and device for inspection.
Description of Related Art
Conventional inline 3D AXI (Advanced eXtensible Interface) equipments usually use horizontally sliced images in the inspection algorithm. A scanned image of examining target may be captured for inspection.
In operation, if the examining target has no significant feature in the horizontal slice, it could lead to poor efficiency of inspection algorithm, and therefore the inspection result may be difficult to be reviewed in a repair station.